Question: What is the least five-digit positive integer which is congruent to 5 (mod 15)?
Solution: Using long division, we find that $10,\!000$ divided by 15 yields a quotient of 666 with a remainder of 10. Thus $10,\!005$ is a multiple of 15, and $\boxed{10,\!010}$ is the least five-digit integer which is congruent to 5 (mod 15). For confirmation, note that $10,\!010-15=9,\!995$ is the next-highest integer which is congruent to 5 (mod 15).